1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel aliphatic silicone sulfonate-silicate copolymers and to corrosion inhibited aqueous solutions containing said polymers and particularly to antifreeze concentrates useful upon dilution with water as coolants in heat-exchange systems such as the cooling system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Kanner et al disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,897, hydroxy-substituted aliphatic silicone sulfonate copolymers with alkyl or aryl siloxanes for use as surfactants. Pines in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,469 and 3,337,496 disclose organosiloxane-silicate copolymers useful for inhibiting the corrosion of metals in contact with aqueous liquids. Additional organosiloxane-silicate copolymers useful as corrosion inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,622; 3,198,820; 3,203,969; and 3,248,329.